1. Field
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for powering or charging an electronic device.
2. Background
Recent developments in technology enable certain electronic devices, such as notebook computers, cell phones, and PDAs (personal digital assistant), to run various multimedia applications. However, these new multimedia applications require a large amount of power to run. A good solution to this challenge may be a system which may charge these electronic devices without having to plug them into the electric outlet. There is also a significant benefit in convenience and safety when any of such devices, for example a cell phone, is kept adequately charged without the need to connect a power wire.